The Carrier Project
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: Megatron knew his numbers were falling and he also knew that he had to do something in order to bring them back up. Even if it meant doing something as strange and unthinkable as many had called the project he ordered his most loyal do endure. But by doing this will he really make his army grow or will a certain red medic actually lessen it. Mechpreg and Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Megatron Knew his numbers were dwindling and he also knew that with the little resources he had no way of enlarging it.

"I believe Dreadwing, we can say that everyone aboard the Nemesis knows of our dying numbers." Looking at the large screen that stood before them, Megatron and Dreadwing watched the small amount of Decepticons walking down the many halls on the Nemesis.

"And if it is known on the ship lord Megatron, it is wise to say that the Autobots know this as well." Dreadwing stated as he watched his lord and master turn off the screen. "But what shall we do about our… predicament my lord?"

"I think it is time to bring up one of Shockwave's old Projects. Dreadwing, go and return and find Knock Out and bring him here. We need to have a meeting on our dwindling numbers." Megatron ordered his faithful follower who bowed his head and left to go find the vain medic.

OoOoOoOoOo

After Dreadwing found the Decepticon medic, he informed him how Lord Megatron had order his presence in the command room. And he also informed him that it had to deal with a project of Shockwave's.

"Anything that has to deal that one optic freak can never be good." Knock Out complained as he and Dreadwing neared the command room.

As they entered the room, they were shocked to see that the only ones in the room were Soundwave and Lord Megatron. All the Vehicon that had been in here earlier had all disappeared.

"You called Lord Megatron?" Knock Out asked as he leaned over on one pede and placed a servo on his hip plating.

"As you all know, our numbers are falling at dramatic rates and we haven't the resources to mold them." Knock Out nodded at his leader's words and flicked his other servo in the air in an irritating matter.

"No thanks to those low life Autobots, might I add." Megatron bared his teeth at the medic who quickly shut his mouth.

"So I am ordering that we reopen one of Shockwave's old experiments that was created for situations like this." Dreadwing could only look blankly at his lord, for he had no idea as to what the experiment was for he knew little about this Shockwave.

"You can't mean that monstrous project Lord Megatron?!" Knock Out blurted out, surprising the other two Decepticon followers. The medic's posture change from his normal laid back vain pose to one that showed concern.

"Indeed Knock Out. Our numbers are falling at a dramatic rate and this is the only way I see fit to increase those numbers." Megatron said calmly as Knock Out's stance showed that he was afraid and angry now.

"Can you explain to me Lord Megatron about what it is you are speaking of? I am not familiar with Shockwave's experiments." Dreadwing asked, trying to ignore the frantic red Mech besides him.

"Shockwave created a project where our kind, when given a special energon serum, can carry a Spark within ourselves. The experiment was called 'The Carrier Project'." As Megatron finished explaining to the Seeker, Dreadwing face showed pure terror and disgust.

"But Lord Megatron, that is unnatural! Sparks were only created through the Well of All Sparks. To carry on inside our bodies in not natural; almost demonic." Megatron nodded to what the Seeker said but raised his servo to silence him. "True Dreadwing that it is unnatural but seeing as our numbers are in question I deem the project fit to be used."

Knock Out Step forward and looked ready to smack his leader for even bringing up the idea. "You really can't expect us to carry such abominations inside us do you?! Do you have any idea as what it will do to my form; to all our forms?!"

Megatron growled at the medic who quickly ducked behind Dreadwing, not wanting to ruin his paint job and finish by his master's claws.

"Why don't we just capture an Autobot and have them carry the Spark Lord Megatron?" Dreadwing proposed but both Megatron and Knock Out laughed loudly at it. "Don't you think we have tried in the past Dreadwing?" Knock Out asked still laughing lightly at the Seekers unknowingness.

"Knock Out is correct Dreadwing. In the past we have tried to use an Autobot to carry the Spark but when the Spark was placed in the Autobot the Sparkling downloaded Autobot coding and no matter how much we tried to control it, the Sparkling refused its Decepticon coding." Megatron finished with an angry expression as he remembered the Sparkling very well.

"It also caused the Sparkling to be disfigured. Autobot coding doesn't mix well with Decepticon coding." Knock Out added as he stepped out from behind the Seeker. "How the Autobots could stand to look at that 'thing' is beyond me." Dreadwing looked at Knock Out in confusion and Megatron saw this as well.

"And not long after the Sparkling's birth, the Autobots attacked us and took the Sparkling into their care." Megatron finished and stepped closer to his three closest followers.

"I am ordering that each and every one of you be placed with a Spark inside you. More than one if possible. That is my final decision. Knock Out see to it that you all are given the proper supplies to hold and create the sparks." Megatron ordered and dismissed his three followers to go to the med bay and be placed with Sparks.

OoOoOoOoOo

"How could he do this to me?! The Spark will ruin my figure and not to mention it will drain us greatly!" Knock Out shouted as he prepped to inject himself and the two other Decepticons with the necessary Spark and Spark pouch serums.

"If this is what Lord Megatron sees fit to bring greater numbers to our cause, I will do it willingly. As should you Knock Out." Dreadwing said as and Soundwave sat down on berths.

"Shut up already Dreadwing and lay down. When I inject the Spark pouch serum, it will cause your body to go into stasis for an earth cycle and then I will have to place the Spark serum inside it." Knock Out stated as he pushed Soundwave down onto the berth.

"And what about you? Will you be able to perform this on yourself?" Dreadwing asked as he watched Knock Out stab Soundwave in his midsection with a large needle and injected the glowing pink liquid.

The room fell silent as Soundwave's body gave a slight jerk than slowly fell into stasis. "I am capable of performing this Dreadwing but I first have to do it to you two, I do believe you have no medical training as I have Dreadwing."

Dreadwing ignored the red Mech and laid down on the berth, allowing Knock Out to push the needle through him. "I have done this before I might add." Knock Out said quietly as he injected the serum into Dreadwing and watched as he gave a jerk just like Soundwave and then he too fell into stasis.

"I swear by Primus, this was never what I imagined I would be getting myself into when I went in to become a medic." Knock Out said to himself as he laid himself down on his own personal berth he had in the med-bay and held the large needle with the Spark pouch serum in it in his shaking servo.

"Let's get this over with." Very quickly, Knock Out pushed the needle into himself and injected the serum into his protoform. Pulling the needle out, Knock Out's body gave a violent jerk and he slowly closed his optics as he fell into stasis.

**This is my new idea as to how Sparklings can come to be. **

**Review and tell me what you think of it. But please, use only kind words. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Anything but Normal

"Knock Out… Knock Out!" Jolting awake from someone calling his name; Knock Out looked up to see that it was Breakdown standing above him. "Bout time you woke up. Dreadwing said he's been calling you for a few breems. He and Soundwave are unable to move is what he said." Knock Out groaned as he slowly sat himself up from the berth. "Of course he is unable to move." Knock Out said matter-of-factly as he slid himself off the berth but as he did he nearly fell to the floor.

Luckily, Breakdown acted quick enough to catch the medic with his servos and help him back onto his pedes. "You okay Knock Out?" Breakdown asked as he allowed the one he could truly call friend lean on his chassis. Knock Out gave a light chuckle, trying to ease his larger assistant, but shook his head. "I would be lying to you if I said I was."

Once Knock Out had enough energy to stand on his own pedes, he slowly walked away from Breakdown and went to see how the two other decepticons were doing. Entering the main area of the med-bay, Knock Out saw that both Dreadwing and Soundwave were both fully awake but were still lying on the berths. "Finally you're awake Knock Out! Soundwave and I have been unable to move since we woke from stasis."

Ignoring the seeker for the moment, Knock Out picked up a scanner from the medical table and turned to Breakdown. "Go pick up three cubes of High Grade energon Breakdown; try to find the highest you can find." Breakdown nodded and left the room with a suspicious look on him. "Lord Megatron has yet to inform him of our reason being here." Dreadwing told the medic as he began to scan his midsection. "D-did you tell him?" Knock Out asked; the last Mech he wanted to know about this was Breakdown. "No. If Lord Megatron has yet to inform him, I thought it wise to not tell him." Knock Out sighed in relief as he began to scan Soundwave and then finally himself.

Walking over to a computer screen, Knock Out plugged the scanner in and pressed a few buttons. "Show Frame scans." Knock Out ordered and the computer brought up all three Mechs body scans. "Show internal working." Quickly the scans showed each Mech's internal working and how a small blue orb like object sat low in each of their midsections. "The Spark pouch has formed to each of Frames nicely. Besides the reason as to why they are there, everything seems to be in working order."

Shutting down the computer, Knock Out turned to see Breakdown come in with three cubes of energon. "Place them on the table Breakdown and pull out some needles. I'll need some out for later." Breakdown set the cubes down and went off to search for some needles.

"After you take in the energon, you'll have enough strength to make it back to your own quarters. Once there recharge for a few breems than come back and I'll have the other serum ready." Knock Out said as he handed Dreadwing and Soundwave the energon cubes. "How does a simple serum create a Spark, if I might ask?" Dreadwing asked as he slowly drank the High Grade. "The serum will have the Decepticon coding from a Vehicon and the Spark pouch will help it form a replica of that Vehicon. It will be an almost exact copy of the Vehicon but it will also share a few attributes from you. Same thing with Soundwave and myself, the Spark will be half Vehicon and half of its carrier."

Hearing the sounds of heavy pedes walking towards them, Knock Out silenced himself as he turned to see Breakdown with a small box of needles. "This was all the clean needles we had. I'll need to clean the rest later." Knock Out nodded and stepped over to Breakdown. "That will be enough. Right now, I need you to help them up off the berths so they can get out of here." Doing what Knock Out ordered, Breakdown helped lift up Dreadwing and Soundwave. As both set one pede down they, just as Knock Out had done, nearly toppled over and had to be held for a moment before they were strong enough to walk on their own.

Once they were both gone, Knock Out reached for the last cube of energon and quietly began to drink it. "Do you plan on telling me why they were here and why you weren't in our room last Cycle?" Knock Out groaned as Breakdown asked him for answers. "As of now, no." Knock placed the now empty cube down and began to head for the door. "If you need me I'll be in our room but a word to the wise Breakdown, Don't need me." Exiting the med-bay, Knock Out walked away angrily with every step ending in a stomp.

OoOoOoOoOo

When Knock Out finally got to his and Breakdown's shared room, the first thing he did was plop down on his personal berth lying on his stomach plating. "This whole idea is insane! It was insane from the very beginning!" Knock Out shouted as he remembered how the project first started out on Cybertron, how the experiment was flawed, and how he played a part in it. "Why doesn't lord Megatron see all the negative possibilities? Didn't he learn from the first one?" Knock Out asked quietly as he placed his servos around his helm, trying to block out all the insanity around him. He remembered how Megatron has paired him up with Shockwave during the early stages of the project and how it had ended badly. He remembered the Sparkling that they had created and how, in their optics, it was horribly disfigured.

"If that disfigured mess was of no use to us, how will these make a difference?" giving off a silent groan, Knock Out turned onto his backplates and tried to get a few klicks of rest before he had to report back to the med-bay to start on the Spark serums. But sadly that was not going to happen when the sudden whoosh of the door brought Knock Out to his senses. Looking over at the door Knock Out saw Megatron standing there with his servos behind his back.

"I assume everything is going according to plan Knock Out?" Megatron asked as Knock Out slipped off his berth. "So far so good. I haven't made the Spark serum yet, I just wanted to rest for a little-" "Not until this project is done and over with will you be allowed to rest Knock Out! I need those drones sooner than later!" Picking the medic up by the throat, Megatron held him extremely close to his face. "Do I make myself clear?" Knock could only nod his helm as he struggled to loosen his lord's servo. "Good. Now go and finish with serum and inform me when you have finished." Tossing Knock Out across the room, Megatron left with a grin on his face.

Knock Out lay on the floor for a while, his chassis hollering at him in pain. He knew that if he didn't want to end up like this again he needed to get up and head to the med-bay to finish that serum. Pushing himself back onto his pedes, Knock Out slowly began to walk back to the med-bay.

OoOoOoOoOo

Entering the med-bay, Knock Out was shocked to see Breakdown still here and cleaning the other needles. "Breakdown, I'll be needing some assistance with something." Turning his attention to Knock Out, Breakdown placed the needle he was cleaning down. "What do you need?" Breakdown asked as Knock Out took one of the needles in servo. "I need some Vehicon codes for a project Lord Megatron has me working on. I don't care how you get it from them, just go get it now."

Breakdown could see that Knock Out was in every way irritated and he knew very well to do what he said unless you wanted to end up on his examination table. Leaving the red medic in the med-bay, Breakdown couldn't help but wonder what kind of project needed Vehicon coding and what was causing Knock Out to be in such a bad mood.

Once Knock Out saw that Breakdown was gone, he began to work on the rest of the serums before Breakdown would be back. Most of the serum's ingredients were simple stuff that Knock Out had lying around the med-bay but main part of the serum was the coding from the Vehicon. "Let's get started shall we?" pulling out the first ingredient, Knock Out started on the task of making the Spark serum.

OoOoOoOoOo

By now Knock Out had finished making a large amount of the serum that had filled up six needles. Knowing the next part of the task, Knock Out had told Breakdown to go get Dreadwing and Soundwave and bring them back to the med-bay. Holding one of the needles in his servo, Knock Out studied the dull purple liquid. To him, this serum was nothing but trouble waiting to happen and this whole project was just a complete failure.

"I see you have the serums done Knock Out." Turning around, Knock Out saw Dreadwing and Soundwave with Breakdown entering the room. "Lay down on the berths and we can get this over with." Doing what Knock Out said, the two other Mechs sat down on the berths. "Breakdown, take two of those needles and push them into his midsection." Taking two of his own, Knock Out went over to Dreadwing's berth.

"Why two serums?" Dreadwing asked as Knock Out pushed the first one in. "Helps raise the odds of having more than one. Lord Megatron did say try to put more than one in." Pushing the last needle into Dreadwing, Knock out injected the serum and watched the purple liquid disappear into Dreadwing. "Both of you go back to your quarters and try to take it easy. It will be a while until we know if the serum settles." Knock Out ordered as Dreadwing and Soundwave left the room quietly.

"Breakdown, get me the other two serums. I need to inject those into myself." Knock Out shouted as he sat down on a berth. Before he could lie down though, Knock Out heard Breakdown curse to himself very loudly. "What'd you do?" "Poked my servo with one of the needles. This stuff isn't deadly is it?" Breakdown asked as he turned around to show a small dot of his energon coming out of his servo. "You didn't get any in the serum did you?" Knock Out asked; if another bots coding got into the serum it could mess up the other coding. "Na, just pricked the end of the needle. Just let me clean it off and it should be good." Taking a cleaning cloth from a table, Breakdown cleaned off the needle and handed it to Knock Out. "Good. Let's get over with this than."

Raising the needle a good distance from his midsection, Knock Out stabbed it into him and injected the first batch of serum. Pulling out the needle, Knock Out tossed it away and held his servo out for the other one. "Next one Breakdown." Breakdown looked at the medic with a puzzled look but handed him the second needle anyway. Repeating his actions, Knock Out injected the second serum into his midsection.

"This is going to be a troublesome project." Knock Out said to himself as he slipped off the berth. "Still not going to tell me what this project is?" Breakdown asked but Knock Out only shook his helm. "Unless Lord Megatron tells me otherwise, the answer is still no." walking away from the berth Knock Out left the room to inform his Master that he had finished and now all they could do was wait.

**Okay, next CHPTR over with. And I know I have this story under a Knock Out and Bumblebee category, but you'll just have to wait a little bit until 'Bee comes in. the first few CHPTRs are mostly going to be centered around Knock Out and then Bumblebee comes into play.**

**Review and please, use kind words. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: How many now? & A Bee's Dream

**Next CHPTR, hope you guys out there like it 'cause it took me FOREVER to get this straightened out! I nearly pulled my hair out because i had to stop, fix this, stop, fix that, stop again, get rid of that, and than _BLECH! _do it all over again. but enough of my jibber-jabber, on with the story!**

Entering the room, Knock Out saw that Megatron was studying something on a screen with Soundwave at his side. "I thought I told you to take it easy Soundwave?" Knock Out questioned but only Megatron to look at him. "For Soundwave, Knock Out, this is easy." Leaving Soundwave back at the screen, Megatron walked over to Knock Out Looking very pleased. "I take it that everything went well Knock Out?"

Knock Out nodded, "I should be able to tell how well the serum took to our frames in just a few breems. Depending on each of our frames, it will be different on how many sparks the serum could create." Knock Out cringed at that thought but was also thankful that he had a smaller chassis than that of Dreadwing and Soundwave. "Good. Report back to me when you have more information on it than." Megatron ordered as he turned back to the screen and stood next to Soundwave.

Leaving the room, Knock Out groaned as his midsection began to give him an unpleasing feeling. 'Hopefully I have only one in there. I'm glad I don't have Dreadwing's form, who knows how many his frame can hold.' Knock Out thought to himself as he finally reached his room and entered it.

As his door closed behind him, that unpleasing feeling came back but it felt a thousand times worse. Rushing into his own personal wash room, Knock Out held his helm over a waste bin as he emptied his tanks of the little energon it had in it. As Knock Out found himself stopping for a klick, he was thankful that Breakdown wasn't here to see him like this. Suddenly the feeling came back and he emptied his tanks again; more bile than energon.

Once Knock Out's tanks were finally empty , he slipped to the floor holding his midsection as well as his helm. "Scrap," Knock Out remembered, once he had what just happened out of his thoughts, that this was one of the side effects the serum would do when it finally had created a spark. "Can't even go a few Micro-klicks without having something remind me of what's going on with this project."

Once he felt well enough to stand, Knock Out went over to a small screen that was held up on the wall. Typing in something, the screen came alive and showed both Dreadwing and Soundwave. "Both of you, come to the med-bay immediately ." quickly shutting down the screen, Knock Out stormed out of his room and rushed to themed-bay.

OoOoOoOoOo

Once Knock Out reached the med-bay, to his surprise he saw Breakdown leaning on the door prohibiting anyone from going in. "Breakdown, I need to get into the bay. Dreadwing and Soundwave will be here soon and I can't have you around while they are here." Breakdown looked over at Knock Out but he did not move.

"Until you give me some kind of information on what it is you three are doing, I'm not moving from this spot." The looking on Breakdown's face said that he meant every bit of it. "I am not in the mood Breakdown to argue with you Breakdown, so either you move aside or you might just lose that other optic of yours!" Pulling out his drill, Knock Out held it close to Breakdown's face.

Breakdown paused a moment but slowly got off the door and stepped aside. "Whatever it is you're doing I hope it doesn't last long. You're acting completely unlike yourself." Giving Knock Out a shove, Breakdown walked down the hall and left the medic alone.

Entering the med-bay, Knock Out groaned as he thought about what he had said to Breakdown. That was completely unlike him. He would never even dream of harming the larger blue Mech; it was like he wasn't in control of his emotions anymore. "Scrap!" turning around to go after Breakdown, Knock Out was stopped when he nearly ran into Dreadwing. Taking a few steps back, Knock Out saw that Soundwave was with him and the look on Dreadwing didn't look too pleased.

"What is it Knock Out! Why have you called us back to quickly!" Dreadwing shouted as shoved the medic back as he and Soundwave entered; making Knock Out fall on his aft. Taking a moment to shake his helm, Knock Out saw how Soundwave stood next to him almost watching him sitting on the floor. "What?!" Knock Out shouted to the silent Mech, and was surprised at what happened next. Bending down, Soundwave took Knock Out's servo in his and helped him back into his pedes.

"Uh… Thanks." Knock Out walked past the Mech's to a table and picked up a scanner. "I think the serum has taken to our forms quicker than I had first expected. Hold still while I scan." Scanning himself and the others, Knock Out plugged the scanner into the computer and watched as the same images of three came up. "activate sound." Knock Out ordered the computer and suddenly a sound that none Dreadwing or Soundwave ever heard popped on the screen.

"What is that?" Dreadwing asked. "That is the Spark beating. That is the sign that a Sparkling is being created." Knock Out explained to the two; he remembered back those so many Orbital-Cycles ago how he had first heard this sound but last time it was in an Autobot's frame and not his own. "Spark Count." Knock Out ordered the computer again and by each of the Mech's scans popped up a number.

"Soundwave, you scan shows that you have four Sparks inside your pouch. Dreadwing yours is hold four as well. And mine shows that I have two." Knock Out groaned as he had hoped that it would have only been one in there. "Why do you only have two?! Shouldn't your frame be able to hold as many as we can?!" Dreadwing shout; showing that he was really irritated that Knock Out only had two. "My frame build is smaller than the both of yours so I am unable to hold a large amount of Sparkling like you can."

Dreadwing didn't look like he cared and the way Soundwave looked at the screen it looked like he didn't even hear half of what Dreadwing or Knock Out had said. "Before I report this to Lord Megatron I think I should tell you each the side effects that will come with project." Knock Out spoke trying to be calm. "During the project, your emotions will be in complete overdrive and for the first few Jours you might have what the humans call 'morning sickness' which means you might purge your tanks in the early morning. If you do have this, drink low grade in small amounts." Hearing this brought both Soundwave and Dreadwing out of their thoughts; both were quite intrigued that the medic knew so much about this project.

"For now, I think it might be best if the both of you go to your rooms and take an early recharge. This is going to be a crazy few Jours." Knock Out stated as he left the med-bay with the other two. As they went separate ways, Knock Out could help but wonder how he was going to hide this from the other decepticons and from Breakdown. From what he remembered, the Autobots midsection started to expand after the third Jour and they only had one Sparkling. For the moment, Knock Out thought it best to think of this another time as he continued down the hall to where Lord Megatron was waiting for him to report back to him.

OoOoOoOoOo

After Knock Out had informed Megatron on the number each of them were having, which Megatron praised both Dreadwing and Soundwave for their larger numbers, he decided that it would be wise to head back to his room and apologize to Breakdown. He knew he had over stepped his boundaries when he threatened to remove Breakdown's only optic but he knew that it wasn't entirely his fault. His emotions were all supercharged so whenever he felt annoyed or angry it was going to be amplified greatly.

Once he reached his door, he was surprised that it wouldn't open when he came close to it. "Odd." Typing in his access code, he was even more surprised that the doors stayed closed. "What the scrapheap is going on?" Knock Out wondered as he redid his code. "Your codes won't work Knock Out." Breakdown's voice shouted out from inside the room. "I reprogrammed them so only I have the correct code. Until you tell me what it is that you are doing you are not coming in here at all."

Knock Out stood there shocked. He knew Breakdown would play hard ball but he never expected that he would lock him out of his own room. "Breakdown, let me in." Knock Out asked, trying to keep his composer. "Not until you spill you tanks Knock Out." Knock Out groaned and hanged his helm on the door. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier Breakdown. Just please let me in, I need to get some recharge." "Then I guess you better head down to the med-bay because those doors aren't opening."

Knock Out groaned; he didn't want to argue he was just too tired. Leaving his door, Knock Out started out for the med-bay. He knew that the berths there weren't as comfortable as his in his room but he was too tired to even care.

Once he reached the med-bay, Knock Out spread himself out on the largest berth it had and closed his optics. Turning onto his side, Knock Out decided that even though he was extremely tired that he did care that this berth was uncomfortable. "This is going to be a long Cycle." And with that Knock Out fall into recharge.

OoOoOoOoOo

Autobot Base:

Things for the Autobots had been relatively quiet. Since the Decepticons hadn't been detected they were taking in the time of silence as much as they could. Everyone had their own ways of living it up; Bulkhead would take Miko out for drives doing whatever they saw fun to do at the time, Jack and Arcee spent most of their time driving and chilling out at the base, and Bumblebee and Raf spent long hours playing and racing cars.

Today was Monday, so the bots had time to themselves until they had to go and pick up their human friends. Arcee and Bulkhead had gone out on an energon hunt with Optimus and that left Bumblebee with Ratchet at the base. As Ratchet typed away at the computer, 'Bee decided to just chill by lying down on the base court floor to take a quick recharge.

Looking over at the younger yellow and black Mech, Ratchet couldn't help but smile. Even though Bumblebee was almost close to being a full grown Mech he still had his Sparkling quirks to him. When Bumblebee first came into the care of the medic and the Prime he was nothing more than a small Sparkling who had been captured by Decepticons and was almost forced to become one.

Ratchet remembered the many nights back on Cybertron during endless sounds of gun fire and explosions, how he would be comforting Bumblebee by having him sleep in his servos while he 'tried' to get some work done. Ratchet wouldn't say it out loud but he did miss the times he spent alone with Bumblebee when he was so young, before he too was effected by the war and forced to give up his Sparkling hood to become a soldier.

As Ratchet continued to watch the young Mech, he noticed how his optics were flickering on and off quickly; a sure tell sign that the scout was dreaming. Suddenly Bumblebee gave a slight groan and he slowly began to curl into a tight ball, Ratchet knew that was what the young scout would do when he was having a nightmare.

Walking over to the scout, Ratchet bent down and patted Bumblebee on his shoulder plating lightly. "Bumblebee, wake up." But Bumblebee didn't hear him. Quickly Bumblebee's servos flew to the sides of his helm and he let out an ear splitting wine. "Bumblebee! Wake Up!" Ratchet began to quickly shake the scout as he started to worry he might hurt himself if he began to have a recharge fit.

Onlining his optics Bumblebee, without hesitation, wrapped his servos around the older medic and pressed his helm against Ratchet's chassis. "It's alright Bumblebee. It was just a nightmare." Ratchet said softly as he pulled Bumblebee closer. "**it felt so real.**" Bumblebee spoke almost on the brink of tears. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ratchet asked, but he already knew that he was going to be told. Even though Bumblebee was no longer a Sparkling, whenever he had a nightmare he would always go to either Optimus or Ratchet. "**I-i was a dark room. And there was someone scream. The voice sounded familiar and it was asking for the pain to stop. I was running around trying to find the voice but I couldn't. than it stopped and then I heard someone else talk. They said that they were scared, that they were in danger. I tried to find this voice but as I began to look for it they began to cry and soon it stopped.**"

Ratchet listened very closely to what Bumblebee said. He did have many nightmares but nothing like this before. "It's okay. It wasn't real." "**But the voices sounded so familiar. When the first one wasn't screaming it sounded so comforting, and I think I could hear their Spark beating.**" Ratchet didn't understand this part of Bumblebee's dream but he listened none the less.

"Well, it's over and school will be out soon. Do you still want to go pick up Rafael or do you want me to call Bulkhead to do it?" Ratchet asked but Bumblebee shook his helm. "**no, I promised Raf that I would take him out to race his cars today. I don't want to disappoint him**." Ratchet smiled and helped the scout to his pedes. "Very well. But if something happens comm. link me." Bumblebee nodded and walked away before he transformed and drove out the base.

Something in Bumblebee, deep in his Spark, told him that he had heard that first voice before. Somewhere he had met the bot who owned it. But what worried him the most was what the second voice had said to him that he had not told Ratchet. "Family, you are family. So is the one holding me inside. I want to be with family, I want out. Out of this dark room. Come find me Family, I want to play."

That voice, sounded something he would have said when he was a Sparkling. And the voice was soft and sweet, almost comforting in a way. Maybe he should have told Ratchet about what the voice said but something in him also said that he shouldn't; at least not yet.

As Bumblebee continued to drive the soft and sweet voice replayed over and over again in his memory banks. "I want to be with Family… Come find me Family, I want to play."

**YES! I finally got 'Bee into this story. So what do you think?**

**Review please but use only kind words. I like happy reviews. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4: Can't even feel Love

**Hello my lovely fanfiction people. How are you? Okay, I don't want to bore you with my talking or typing as the case may be so on with the story.**

The next Solar-Cycle, Knock Out woke up feeling completely slaged. His Backplates felt twisted in a painful position and his midsection was giving off that uncomfortable feeling again. As he slowly opened his optics, Knock Out checked his internal clock to see that it was only 4:40 in the morning Nevada time. Knowing that he was in no way going back into recharge feeling like this, he sat up on his berth to only find that doing this made his discomfort even more unbearable.

"Now I know why the vehicons don't want to stay on these berths for so long. Stay on them long enough you'll feel like slag." Pushing himself up off the berth, Knock Out tried to fight back the urge to purge his tanks. Walking over to a table Knock Out pulled out his scanner and scanned his midsection, the scan showed that the Sparks inside him were still going strong and were giving off a fast and healthy sparkbeat.

"Seems like the little parasites are doing well. Causing me discomfort already even before their born, already going to be a great Decepticon." Placing the scanner back down, Knock Out rubbed his midsection as the discomfort suddenly peaked up. "Frag!" rushing over to a waste bin, Knock Out purged his tanks violently.

After a few klicks, Knock Out removed his helm from the bin and whipped away the bit of bile around his mouth. "_Very _good Decepticons. Best part of this is knowing that Dreadwing and Soundwave are both enduring this as much as I am." Knock Out smiled at the thought of Dreadwing getting sick and purging his own tanks.

Walking away from the bin, Knock Out thought that he should try to take in some energon. Walking out of the med-bay Knock Out walked to the energon storage room but the walk felt uneasy. If Knock Out didn't care about how other Decepticons looked at him, he would have allowed his Chassis to walk comfortably in a form of a waddle.

By the time he reached the energon storage room, he walked in but to his surprise he found Breakdown also here drinking a small cube. "Breakdown." Hearing his name, Breakdown looked over at Knock Out but he looked like he could have cared less to see the red medic. "Knock Out."

Walking over to the energon dispenser, Knock Out took a small cube of low grade and sat down a little distant from Breakdown. For about ten klicks neither Breakdown nor Knock Out said anything but drank there energon quietly. Soon Breakdown was finished with his cube and decided that he had spent enough time in the room. Getting up Breakdown began to walk over to the door but was stopped when someone said his name.

"Breakdown, wait." Stopping right in front of the door, Breakdown stood still not wanting to look at Knock Out right now. "Breakdown, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything about what I said last Solar-Cycle. I didn't know what came over me and I know that I shouldn't have said that to you." Knock Out tried his best to apologize but since he wasn't one to do this, it was kind of odd to do.

Breakdown didn't respond and Knock Out sighed and turned back to his cube which was still half full. As he was just about to place the cube to his lips, Knock Out felt a large servo on his shoulder plating. "That's okay Knock Out." Turning his helm up, Knock Out saw Breakdown had moved back next to him and he had a small smile on him.

"Does this mean I can have the code to our room? The berths in the med-bay aren't very comfortable." Knock Out asked as he watched Breakdown slowly head back to the door. "I said I forgave you for what you said; I said nothing about having your berth back. You still haven't told me what it is you, Dreadwing, and Soundwave are doing so that means no code. No code, no berth." Walking out of the room, Breakdown gave Knock Out a playful smile before the door closed behind him.

Giving off an annoyed groan, Knock Out sipped the last bit of his energon and decided that he better go see how Dreadwing and Soundwave were doing.

OoOoOoOoOo

After searching half of the Nemesis for the other two Decepticons, Knock Out finally came to the door way to the room that belonged for Soundwave. Normally Soundwave wouldn't be found in his room since he normally would be found at the Nemesis' computers but Knock Out had looked everywhere for him and Dreadwing and so far he found Dreadwing in no mood to be talked to.

Placing his servo in front of the door, Knock Out was wondering if it would be best to invade the silent Mech's room. He never knew Soundwave to be an over protective Mech with stuff like his room but he was mostly secretive so no one, not even Megatron, knew what the Mech did when he was alone in his room.

Pulling his servo away from the door Knock Out was just about to walk away when it suddenly opened. Knock Out looked around but saw no one around so he entered the room and the door shut behind him. Knock Out took the rooms looks in; it was rather large for one Mech with one large berth off to the side, the walls were covered with multiple computer screens and Cybertronian posters, the walls also were a dull shade of blue with a lot random scratches and dents in it, and there were to doors that looked as if they lead to the wash room and a storage room.

Stepping deeper into the room, Knock Out saw that the door that he thought was a storage room was making noises or better yet noises were coming from it. Stepping closer to the door, Knock Out noticed that the noises sounded somewhat familiar. As the door opened quietly, Knock Out saw Soundwave with his back to him and that there was a large screen in front of them. On the screen was an image of Soundwave and off to the side was a sparkbeat monitor which was giving off fast beating Sparks.

Looking at the screen closer Knock Out saw how that the sparkbeats were not that of Soundwave. "Soundwave?" The silent Mech quickly turned around and 'looked' Knock Out in the optics. "What are you-" Knock Out noticed that Soundwave had a scanner attached to his midsection and he had a cable going to the screen. It took Knock Out a Micro-klick to understand what the silent Mech was doing and it really surprised him. "You're listening to the Sparklings' sparkbeats?"

Soundwave didn't look away from Knock out for a few Micro-klicks but after a while he turned away with a nod. As Soundwave removed the scanner, Knock Out saw how the silent Mech continued to watch the screen where his image was. "Interested in your parasites are you?" Knock Out asked but just like always Soundwave never answered.

Turning off the screen Soundwave turned to Knock Out and the way he stood before the red Mech showed that he was wondering why the medic was here. "I wanted to see how you were doing so far. Everything going well?" Knock Out asked and Soundwave only walked passed him slowly.

Following him, Knock Out saw how the silent Mech was slightly waddling already and he figured that it was only because he had four inside him and they took up more room inside Soundwave's form. As Soundwave sat down on his berth, he pointed over to the door and Knock Out figured it out that he wanted him to leave.

"Only if you promise that you'll be rest for a few breems. Don't make me use a Medical order on you." Knock Out said and Soundwave nodded as he slowly laid down on his berth. As Knock Out went over to the door, he paused as he thought about what he saw Soundwave doing.

"You know Soundwave, they're just going to end up as mindless drones. They will be unable to show emotions. All they'll be able to do is take orders and die without feeling." Knock Out said coldly knowing that the vehicons coding was programmed to be like that and that it was going to turn each and every one of the Sparks they carried into one of them.

Soundwave didn't move and Knock Out figured it was best to leave. As the doors opened Knock Out was about to walk out when he felt something wrap around his servo. Looking down, Knock Out saw one of Soundwave's tentacles around his servo and it was giving it a slight squeeze. Turning back to the silent Mech, Knock Out saw how Soundwave was now shivering and how his helm was shaking slowly.

As the tentacle pulled him back over to the silent Mech, Knock Out saw how Soundwave's frame now shaking violently and his face screen now showed him a picture of a purple Femme and a small baby blue Sparkling. "Who are they?" Knock Out asked and Soundwave replayed a mix of voice from all over the Nemesis.

"My-Sparkmate-and my-Sparkling." Knock Out was kind of surprised to find out that Soundwave of all Mechs had a family. "What happened to them?" "Before the war-there was-accident. Took them both-from-me." Knock Out suddenly fell silent; he knew that when a Sparkling came from the well of all sparks it would be given to a Mech and Femme to raise and that whoever was chosen raised the Sparkling with great joy.

"Tried to-save-them. But I-… failed. Woke-in a-med-bay-with this." Soundwave pointed to his screen as he made the picture disappear. Knock Out was speechless; he knew many of the Cybertronians that were in the Decepticons had troubled pasts but he never would have expected this kind trouble from Soundwave. "I-I'm sorry Soundwave."

As Soundwave released Knock Out's servo, he turned away from him and quickly fell into recharge but his chassis continued to shake lightly. Walking out of the room, Knock Out thought about what Soundwave had told him. He knew that back on Cybertron if family that were given the privilege to raise a Sparkling and if something happen to the Sparkling the family would mourn for a long time.

Knock Out could slightly understand why Soundwave was acting like this; he was given a somewhat second chance at raising a Sparkling and not just one. But with vehicon coding being used to create them they wouldn't be able to feel emotions like they did; they wouldn't be able to love them like a normal Sparkling would.

"Nothing but a mindless drone. That's all they'll be." Knock Out said as he placed a servo over his midsection. "You probably don't even know what I'm saying do you?" Knock Out received nothing but a light flutter. "No, you don't." Walking down the hall Knock Out began to head back to the med-bay to take a quick recharge.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Outside Jasper Nevada **

Bumblebee and Raf sat outside with their toy cars; racing quietly. Raf had noticed how Bumblebee was being oddly quiet and it kind of worried him. Bumblebee was normally chatting away when they would race but today he had barely said a sentence.

"Hey 'Bee, you okay?" Raf asked as he brought his car to a stop. "**Yeah, I'm fine Raf. Just… thinking about something.**" Bumblebee said as he also brought his car to a stop. "Thinking about what? Do you want to talk about it?" Raf asked but Bumblebee didn't answer him. "'Bee?"

Bumblebee thought about something that had happened last night. He had another dream but this time it wasn't a nightmare. He heard that soft sweet voice again but it sounded sad. It asked him why it hadn't come for it; why it didn't want to play. It kind of puzzled Bumblebee as to why the voice was asking him to play, but it also puzzled him why he thought that this voice sounded familiar.

"Bumblebee, are you okay?" Raf asked taking Bumblebee out of his thoughts. "Sorry Raf, maybe we could talk about this later?" Bumblebee asked and Raf nodded. "Okay, do you still want to race or do you want to head back to base?" "**I think it's a good time to head back.**" Bumblebee said as Raf picked up the cars. "Okay. Let's go than."

As Bumblebee drove down the road, he had this odd feeling about him; like he was in a daze. Suddenly, Bumblebee's vision darkened and he began to hear something. "Why does Family ignore me? Does Family not want to play with me? The one carrying me thinks I can't play. Why doesn't anyone want to play with me?"

"BUMBLEBEE! The road!" Suddenly Bumblebee's vision came back and he saw that he was near the edge of a cliff and about to drive off it. "**Oh Slag!**" putting on his brakes, Bumblebee tried to stop before he and Raf would go over the edge.

**CLIFFHANGER! Not until the next CHPTR will you be able to see what happens next for 'Bee and Raf, along with Knock Out and the others.**

**Review Please, I like happy reviews with kind words.**


	5. Chapter 5: Emotions and Such

Bumblebee's P.O.V:

Dust was flying all around my vision; completely blocking my vision of the cliff. I could feel Raf clutching his seatbelt for dear life and he had his eyes closed.

As me speed came to a stop, I waited for the dust to settle to let out the air intake I was hold when I saw that we had just missed the edge. "**Oh thank you Primus!**" I shouted and Raf finally opened his eyes. But to say the fear in them was gone would be a lie.

"'Bee what happened? I was shouting at you at the top of my lungs before you answered." I didn't know how I could answer him, what had just happened was a mystery to me as much as it was to him. "**I d-don't know Raf. But maybe it might be best if we call Ratchet for a ground bridge**." Raf nodded and I called Ratchet for that bridge.

: what is it Bumblebee? :

: I need a bridge Ratchet. Could you send Raf and me one? :

: Of course but why do you need a ground bridge? You're only a quick drive away from the base; wouldn't driving be better? :

: I'll tell you back at Base Ratchet, just please send that bridge. :

I ended the call and not too long after that Raf and I saw the ground bridge waiting for us.

Driving in slowly, I noticed the look on Raf's face didn't change or look away from my steering wheel. "**Don't worry Raf, I bet its nothing.**" Raf nodded but he didn't look too convinced.

As we finally made it on the other end of the bridge, I opened my door for Raf and I noticed the concerned look on Ratchet. "What happened?" he asked as I transformed. "**let's talk about this in the med-bay Ratchet. I don't want to worry Raf**."

Looking over at Raf, who was sitting down on the couch now, and saw how he was trying to listen in on what I had just whispered to Ratchet. "Very well." As we left for the med-bay, I gave Raf a 'one moment' gesture and he nodded.

Following Ratchet into the med-bay, I shut the door behind me and leaned on it and covered my optics with my servo. "What happened Bumblebee?" I waited a moment but I removed my servo and looked Ratchet in the optics.

"**I nearly drove off a cliff with Raf, Ratchet.**" I said lowly that even I had a hard time hearing it. "You what? Why?" "**Raf and I were just heading back to base when suddenly my vision just went black. it felt like I was in a dream but I was fully awake. And Ratchet… I heard the voice again**."

Ratchet looked worried when I told him that last part and came closer to me. "What did it say?" I shrugged and looked down at the floor. "**nothing important. Most of what it said was like listening to a sparkling; nothing but random babble**." As I said this the voice replayed and I couldn't help but shake my head. "**what's wrong with me Ratchet**?" I asked looking up at him but he only shook his head.

"I don't know Bumblebee, I can't say. For now, I want you to go and try to get some recharge. I'll talk to Optimus about this later; maybe he knows something about this." Ratchet words weren't very encouraging; if Ratchet didn't know I kind of thought little of Optimus knowing anything about this.

"**Okay Ratchet. I just can't believe that I… I nearly drove Raf off a cliff**." Placing my head in my servos I shook my head slowly. "Try not to fret about it Bumblebee. You didn't and that is what matters, now go rest before I have to carry your sorry aft there." Ratchet said lightly and I knew both that he meant it but he also said it in a caring tone.

Nodding I exited the med-bay and went straight for my room. Not even bothering to look at Raf at this point and seeing his worried looks.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet's P.O.V:

As I watched Bumblebee walked down the hall to his room, I noticed how his posture showed that he was both in deep conflict and concern. But I guess he had every right to, hearing voices in one processor was never a good thing; human terms or Cybertronian.

Walking over to the computers, I noticed that Raf was still on the couch with his worried looks. "Where's 'Bee? Is he okay?" Raf asked jumping up from his spot. "I ordered Bumblebee to take an early recharge. From what he told me this concerns both Optimus' and my input." Turning to the computers, I called Optimus.

: What is it Ratchet? :

: Optimus, an incident has occurred with Bumblebee and I think it is best if we discuss together. :

: What happened? :

: Bumblebee nearly drove himself and Rafael off the road. :

Optimus' end of the line was silent for a few moments before he spoke again but with more concern.

: Are both Rafael and Bumblebee alright? :

: Thankfully, yes they are. I'll send you a ground bridge. :

Ending the call I didn't need to ask if Optimus wanted to come back. since I could tell he wanted to in his voice, and started up the ground bridge.

"Rafael, I'll need you tell Optimus and myself what happened from your point of view. it can greatly help us in determining what is ailing Bumblebee." Rafael nodded and we both turned to the ground bridge when we saw that Optimus had finally come through. "And don't be afraid to go into detail; any little detail is great appreciated." I said again as Optimus transformed and walked over to us with a concerned expression.

OoOoOoOoOo

Knock Out's P.O.V:

I couldn't recharge. These stupid medical berths were just too stiff on my back plating and the continuous flutter I was getting in my midsection was beyond annoying. Something was causing the Sparks to be very active and if I had to take a wild guess they weren't in the mood for me to relax.

"You better cut it out before I make you." I said coldly, even though I knew they couldn't understand but I said it anyway. As the flutters continued on, I groaned in anger and sat up on the berth. "Frag it." Jumping up from the berth I began to walk around the room hoping it would settle the sparks down.

After walking around the med-bay for a good klicks without any change, I decided to leave the med-bay to find something to keep me busy until the sparks settled down.

Walking down the halls of the Nemesis, I walked passed a few drones who looked at me oddly. Sending them a death glare, they quickly looked away and hurried on with their way. Normally I wouldn't have cared if they gave me their blank looks but my emotions were already going in a craze.

As I continued on my way, I soon found myself in one of the training rooms that was set up for anyone who wanted to just blast or bust something. Looking around the room, I groaned in annoyance when I spotted the larger blue Seeker holding his sword in front of metal block.

"What are you doing Dreadwing? I thought I told you to rest?" I said as I walked up to the seeker but before I could get close enough to touch him, Dreadwing swung his sword at the block cutting it clean down the middle with a hated yell.

"Why?! Why am I acting like this?! One moment I'm in control and the next I'm lashing out at anyone near me! What is going on?" Dreadwing asked as his voice rose in anger but by the end it was back to its normal emotionless state.

"The human's call them 'mood swings' Dreadwing. Pretty much for the beginning part of the project, your emotions are going to change without your control. One moment you'll act like you don't care, the next you'll be wanting to kill the next bot you see." I explained but I think Dreadwing was only half listening.

"For now, Dreadwing I will allow you to continue on with what you are doing only because I don't have the energy or the time to deal with you." As I turned to leave, I felt a heavy servo being placed on my shoulder plating. "Forgive me Knock Out, I did not mean to lash out at you. For both of our causes, including that of Soundwave's, I hope this goes by quickly." I nodded and left the seeker alone in the training room.

As I began to walk down the halls again, I noticed that the fluttering was dying down but it was than I noticed where I was when it did. I had somehow brought myself to Breakdown and my shared room; well at this point it was only Breakdown's.

As I was just about to walk away the door opened and Breakdown stepped. Noticing my presence Breakdown smiled and walked away to only have the doors shut behind him. "Decided on tell me yet or are you still going to be recharging in the Med-bay?"

I shook my head and began to walk down the hall with Breakdown. "Lord Megatron hasn't said anything so I guess I'm stuck in the med-bay." I said as we walked in the direction Breakdown was taking. "Did he even say you couldn't tell me?" Breakdown asked and I actually raised an optic at that.

Lord Megatron had never said I could or couldn't tell Breakdown but that didn't mean I wanted to tell the big lug. "It doesn't matter. Until he says I can tell you in my face I am keep my mouth shut."

Breakdown shook his head but I noticed the smile on his face. "What's going through your processor?" I asked and looked forward to see the ships main room door come into view. "Megatron called me about a relic popping up and he wants to inform me about the location.

I nodded and we bot entered the room. There were a few drones walking around and thankfully Soundwave was nowhere to be seen, meaning he was still in his room.

"Ah, Breakdown, Knock Out just the Mechs I wanted to see." Megatron started as he finally took in our presence. "Breakdown, you will be going after a relic in the mountains with a few drones. Best not disappoint me." Breakdown nodded and began to slowly walk out of the room.

"Knock Out, how are things with the others doing in the project?" Megatron asked and I shook my servo side to side. "As well as can be expected, my Lord. The Sparklings will not begin to form until at least the end of the first Jour." Megatron nodded and turned away.

Thinking about leaving, I thought about how I would have to go back to the med-bay and back to those un-primus forsaken berths. "Um, Lord Megatron." Lord Megatron turned to me as I spoke his name. "What is it Knock Out?" "I was just wondering… would it do any harm, that is if is alright by you, and if it's not that is okay." "Spit it out Knock Out!" I jumped back in surprise and I nodded. "I was wondering would it hurt to let Breakdown in on the knowhow of this project. It will be hard to keep it from him later on."

Megatron paused for a moment and I was afraid I shouldn't have brought it up but I really wanted my old berth back. "I see your point, and I agree it will be hard to keep Breakdown out of the project for to long… you may inform him later when you have the time."

I was both happy and angry at the thought of telling Breakdown. Happy because I would soon be getting my berth back but angry because I had even brought up the question. "As you wish my Lord." Turning to leave, I groaned as the fluttering feeling came back.

As I exited the room, I looked down at my midsection and growled. "Stupid, Mindless, Sparks! Stop it!" I shouted, thankfully no one was anywhere near here. The fluttering somewhat stopped but not completely. Growling in frustration, I stormed back to the med-bay to try and get some form of recharge.

**Another CHPTR up and done,**

**Yup, sometime soon Knock Out is going to tell Breakdown what is going on. you decide if it was more for the berth or just the thought of Breakdown finding out on his own that made Knock Out ask Megatron. X)**

**Review please, i like happy reviews with KIND words.**


	6. Chapter 6: Truths Out Finally!

Knock Out's P.O.V:

"Today. Today I am finally going to tell him." I said to myself as I walked aimlessly around the med-bay. I had yet told Breakdown about my _situation _and about an earth month has already come and gone.

Most of the reason I hadn't told Breakdown yet was because Megatron would always have him on a mission whenever I finally had time but I also was a bit afraid of how Breakdown would react when I told him.

Looking down at my mid-section, which now had a slight bulge but luckily it wasn't too noticeable, I placed a servo over it as an irritating fluttering sensation came from it. That feeling was the reason as to why I was walking around the med-bay. It had been going on and off for so long that it was keeping me from recharge.

"Do you ever stop?!" I shouted out but it only caused the fluttering to continue. Groaning loudly, I checked my internal timing and found out that it was now 6:30 in the morning. Soundwave and Dreadwing would be coming soon for their annual checkup.

Every week I would have both of them come over twice that week to make sure that the Sparks were coming along nicely.

Turning my helm over to the doors, I saw them open and there stood Dreadwing with his normal blank face. "Where's Soundwave?" I asked as the larger seeker came in quickly. "Soundwave was unable to come today Knock Out. He will stop by at a later date." Nodding, I picked up a scanner and scanned both our mid-sections. Plugging in the scanner to the computer, it showed our images and located in our mid-sections were these small gray masses.

The sparks would soon begin to build their protoforms and by the end of the final semester they would finally look like a sparkling. But as of right now, they were nothing than sparks covered in gray protoform mass.

"Looks like the little parasites are forming nicely. Won't be too long until they'll be out of us." I said as I typed down the information the computers were giving me.

Pulling my optics away from the data-pad I watched as Dreadwing looked over at the berth I had been using and I watched as he shook his helm. "Still haven't told Breakdown have you?" Dreadwing asked but I didn't answer.

"How hard can it be to tell that big lug? Just by telling it to him once he would forget it, so what's the problem with telling him?" Dreadwing asked in a low tone and I couldn't help but feel my energon boil.

Slamming the data-pad down on a table, I looked Dreadwing in the optics to show him that I was now angry. "Listen up Dreadwing, I will tell him on my own time and if I hear you speak of Breakdown like that again I'll rip your spark out! Telling Breakdown that I have a parasite living inside of me is my business and mine alone!"

Dreadwing's optics blinked a few time until they slowly wandered over to the doors. Following them, I felt my spark skip a beat as I saw who was now standing in the now open door way. There, standing there with a confused look was none other than Breakdown.

"Looks like I should be going. I'll leave you two alone than." As Dreadwing walked away, I couldn't help but noticed the victorious look he had.

Looking back over at Breakdown, I saw that his face looked both confused and concerned. "Knock Out…" Breakdown started but he stopped himself.

Stepping closer to Breakdown, I decided that I couldn't keep him in the dark any longer. "Megatron's given me permission to tell you what it is I am doing, to be truthful I have had the permission for some time now. Here it is… there was this project that I assisted on back on Cybertron. It was one Shockwave created and it dealt with creating a spark outside the Well of All Sparks."

Taking Breakdown's servo in mine I placed it near the bulge, which now seemed bigger now, and just as his digits touched it the fluttering sensation started up again. "The project was called the 'Carrier Project' and it creates sparks inside ones chassis."

There, I said it to him! I should finally be relieved, right? I would be finally getting my own berth back but why did I feel so… unclean?

Breakdown didn't move his servo away from my fluttering mid-section and neither did his optics. His expression was blank but his optics showed the deep fear he was feeling.

Closing my optics, I removed Breakdown's servo and turned away from him to face a wall. "Yeah I know it's not something I wanted to do either but lord Megatron ordered that I be part of this."

Suddenly my optics became flooded with tears and my chassis began to shake. "I never wanted to be part of this; none of it!" slamming my servos into the wall, I allowed the tears to stream down my face. Stupid mood swings.

"I don't want to deal with this anymore." This time I slid down to the floor and held my helm in my servos. All this craziness was suddenly amplified by a thousand; all the scrap that this project had created in the beginning crept up into my processor and it was just unbearable.

I suddenly felt so alone; Soundwave and Dreadwing didn't have my back in this and I was starting to think that Breakdown wouldn't either.

As I continued to cry my optics out, I didn't seem to notice the fact that I was now being carried out of the Med-bay. After a few klicks it finally processed that I was being taken away but by whom I didn't know. As I buried my face into the bot's chassis, I heard the familiar sound of a door open and close.

Slowly I opened my optics and to my surprise I was now in Breakdown and my shared room. My berth looked just like I had left it but that wasn't where I was being taken. As the bot continued to carry me away, we soon came to Breakdown's berth. Looking up, I finally saw that it was Breakdown who was holding me close.

As Breakdown placed me down on his berth, he sat down next to me and pulled me close and began to stroke my neck cables gently.

For a while neither of us spoke but after some time Breakdown finally broke our silence. "You could have told me this sooner Knock Out. I don't see why you're making such a big huff about this." Breakdown's voice didn't sound angry but sounded calm and soothing; a voice he barely used.

"I didn't know how you would react; maybe I was just too afraid." I said with small hiccups. Breakdown shook his helm and continued on stroking my neck. "Well, I think I reacted in good terms and it's nice to finally know what it is you are up to."

I laughed lightly and placed my servo over my mid-section as a mellow flutter feeling started up inside me. "Does this mean I can have my berth back?" I asked and Breakdown nodded. "Thank Primus. Those berths in the med-bay are the Pit."

Breakdown and I laughed for a few moments but it stopped when Breakdown shifted and his servo accidentally landed on my mid-section. At his sudden touch the fluttering intensified.

For a few moments Breakdown and I did nothing but feel the flutter from inside my mid-section but after a while I sighed and looked Breakdown in the optics. "I guess I need to inform you on the knowhow on this stupid project don't I?"

Breakdown nodded and I scooted closer into his hold. "Alright than… let's start from the beginning."

**Yeah I know, short but this is all I could think of for this one. I promise the next one will be longer and it will have Bumblebee in it.**

**Review please. I like reviews with KIND words.**

**And i have a poll on my page and ****I want to know what you people prefer:**

**Do you like Breakdown and Knock Out are just friends or do you think of them more as lovers?**

**Please place you vote, it will help me in later CHPTRs**


	7. Chapter 7: What's the Point in Loving

**Soooo sorry for the wait guys! I didn't do my school work and my momma got made at me and took my laptop. The only way I am able to post this is on my momma's computer. Hopefully I can get my other stories up sometime this week.**

**Okay enough blabber. On with the story!**

**Knock Out's P.O.V: **  
Well, things have been going as they normally did before I told Breakdown but with a little twist.

Breakdown would assist me whenever or whatever I need and I mean _whatever_. Whenever the morning sickness would come, Breakdown would always hold my shoulder platings to keep me from falling into the waste bin and it was Breakdown who would allow me to leave early to recharge while he worked on what I needed done. And as of late my peds had been starting to hurt and guess who it was who would rub them?

I was grateful for the help since the little parasites were taking such a great toll on me. I would have to take in an extra cube of energon every day and I would have restless night because of the fluttering feeling coming from my midsection.

Today was relatively peaceful; there had been no Autobot attacks and I had a full nights recharge for the first time in a few solar-cycles. This had caused me to be in an over chipper mood but no one was complaining about so what the scrap.

"Breakdown, hand me that laser cutter would you?" I asked Breakdown and he did as asked. "Now hold still Dreadwing, I need to seal the cut before you tear it again." Even though Dreadwing, Soundwave, and I were with spark lord Megatron still had us on working duty; which meant for Dreadwing he was still a soldier and still Megatron's second in command.

As I closed the cut, I allowed Dreadwing to sit up. "Okay that should do. You can go now Dreadwing but try to hold off on any extreme working." I said with a chipper smile while Dreadwing only growled and scowled at me as he left. When Dreadwing would have his mood swings anybot around was at his mercy so you had to watch what you said around the giant seeker.

Once Dreadwing was gone, both Breakdown and I sighed in relief. "I thought he never leave. The way he acted around that cut one might think he had a virus or it the cut was fatal." Breakdown stated and I nodded in agreement. "Dreadwing's mood swings are definitely more 'erratic' than mine. Just be grateful that Soundwave doesn't show his emotions; from what he told me he's been have midsection cramps that feel worse than the gladiator pits."

Placing the laser away Breakdown came over with a concerning look. "Shouldn't we give him a check over if he's having pains? Couldn't it be something serious?"

I shook my helm and walked over to the computer. Pulling up Soundwave's photo I pointed to his midsection. "Since Soundwave's frame is much more slender than mine or Dreadwing's he's going to feel slight pains as his frame shifts for the sparks he's carrying. Plus he and Dreadwing have four sparks to deal with whereas I only have two. Thank Primus that I'm shorter than most on this blasted ship."

Breakdown chuckled and continued on with his work.

At hearing his familiar friendly tone, I smiled but it quickly disappeared as the stupid fluttering sensation started up again. Giving off a groan, I leaned over a medical berth and placed a servo over my bulging midsection. "Sparklings acting up again?" Breakdown asked as he placed a servo on my shoulder plating. "The parasites always seemed to be active when I finally am given a break or when I feel any sort of release. They're just pit bent on causing me discomfort!"

Again Breakdown laughed and I shot him an angry glare. "And pray tell what's so funny about my discomfort Breakdown?" "Nothing K. O, just that even after two earth months you're still calling the bitlets 'parasites'. I've started to call them Sparklings and I just thought that by this time you would-"

Slamming my servos into the berth, enough to leave sizable dents, I turned around to face the now confused Breakdown. "These are nothing more than small versions of the Drones; they don't think, they don't feel, and they are far from being a SPARKLING!"

I held on to my angry face for a few nano-klicks just staring up at Breakdown until I realized that I had snapped at him. "Forgive me Breakdown, I... Lost control." Breakdown didn't reply but only continued to look down at me with puzzlement.

After a while I turned back to the computer and shut down Soundwave's information.

"I… need some air. I'll be out on the outside runway if anyone needs me." Walking out of the med-bay, I made my way through the halls that would lead me outside.

OoOoOoOoOo

Once I was outside, I sat down a few feet away from the edge. I knew it wasn't the safest place to sit but this was where the wind blew the strongest.

I always enjoyed having the wind blow across my face and my joints. Back on Cybertron, before the war even started, I lived in the higher class city and worked in Cybertron's most renowned medical building. The building was so tall that it reached the seeker flying area. Whenever I found myself free from my duties, I would be out on the top of the building watching the seekers fly by and have the wind blow over my chassis.

This was one of my favorite pass times, next to racing of course, and I could just sit up there for breems without even noticing the time went by.

As I watched the clouds fly by the Nemesis, I closed my optics and placed my servos over the bulge that was my midsection. As the fluttering sensation died down, I thought about what Breakdown had said back in the med-bay.

He had called these 'parasites' Sparklings and in some sort he was right. They had already formed their starting mold of there protoforms, even if to me just looked like a gray block with stubs coming out of it. But still Breakdown was right; they were now considered the early stage of a sparkling.

Rubbing the bulge to try and stop the sudden flutter that acted up, I thought about a time I had seen a young Cybertronian couple who were the caretakers of twin Sparklings. That family looked so happy that I grew envious at them.

To be honest, and yes a Decepticon can be honest, I truly wanted to raise a sparkling of my own but back than to have the privilege to raise even one you needed to be bonded to another and one of the bonded needed to have the time to raise it. Both of which I didn't have.

"You know Lord Megatron would throw you across the Nemesis if he saw you that close to the edge Knock Out?" Quickly removing my servos from my midsection, I turned around to see Breakdown standing above me with a smile.

"Maybe if he throw me hard enough he could offline these parasites and save me the time and trouble they'll cause." I said this with a tone that showed that I didn't enjoy any of this and Breakdown could see that. "Come in Knock Out, you don't mean that." Breakdown said as he took a seat down next to me. "Oh yes I do; every bit if it."

I turned away from Breakdown but I could tell from the silence he was hurt in some way. "So you would rather have Megatron offline the Sparklings before you even get to see them?" It wasn't my mood swings that caused what happened next; what Breakdown had said caused me to cry.

"These things are not Sparklings. Their just Drone clones that once they're out of my system will be remolded to be mindless soldiers. I'll never be able to teach them things, I'll never take them racing, I'll never watch them grow at a normal pace; By Primus they won't even know who I am!"

I could feel the tears run down my face as the fluttering in my midsection went wild. These feelings I was getting from inside were nothing more than fluxes; that and nothing more. They would never be able to feel love and they would never be in my life.

Feeling a larger servo come over my shoulders, I soon found myself wrapped in Breakdown's chassis. For a few klicks all we did was sit there listening to my tears fall out. After a while my tears fell silent but Breakdown continued to hold me close.

"What's the point in trying to care for something that won't be able to care back?" I asked quietly; not really thinking that Breakdown would answer.

"For starters, knowing that these Sparklings are coming straight from you should be one. Another is that they share half of you CNA so if anything they'll look half like you. You may not get to raise them Knock Out but you'll have the chance to look at them when they come and remember them."

I knew Breakdown was trying to raise my spark but at this point I still couldn't see how anything could raise my hopes right now.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Bumblebee's P.O.V:**

It was really quiet at the base today. Raf and the others were still in school and Arcee, Bulkhead, and Optimus were out on patrol. Ratchet, like always, was at the computers typing away and I was just sitting in a corner reading a datapad.

The datapad was something I normally wouldn't read but with the things going on, I decided that it might be good to study on Cybertronian 'head problems'.

The datapad didn't offer much help. It simply stated that sparklings and there care takers, once they established a bond, were able to talk, and feel the other. The same was said for siblings but it was even stronger; especially if they shared a split spark.

I didn't know if the first part of the datapad was right since Ratchet and Optimus never formed the bond with me, they said they didn't want me to feel their pain when they were out fighting, and the second part I knew I never would experience since I was an only child. From what I know of.

Ratchet never did tell me a lot about my past, only saying that Optimus and he found me in an abandoned building with my caretaker holding me in her offlined servos. I don't remember my caretaker, I was too young at the time but the one thing that I do remember is something bright red standing over me and then running away right before Optimus and Ratchet came into memory.

Suddenly a whine entered my hearing receptors pulling me out of the datapad. Looking around I saw that no one was in the room besides me and Ratchet so that only meant one thing.

Standing up, I began to walk over to the hallway that led to my room. "**Ratchet, I'm going to go lay down for a bit.**" Ratchet looked away from the computers to me and nodded. "Very well. Rest well Bumblebee."

Nodding back, I quickly walked down the hall to my room and shut the door behind me. Walking over to my berth, I sat down and wait a few moments before I sent a quiet message.

**:: **I'm here. What's wrong **::**

I waited a few klicks and sure enough… the voice answered back.

:: I'm sad. ::

**:: **Why are you sad? **::**

Ever since the time I nearly drove off the road and told Optimus and Ratchet about hearing the voice, I have been talking to it in secret. Optimus and Ratchet didn't have a clue as to what I was hearing and Ratchet decided that it was lack of recharge.

But lately the voice has been talking to me and usually it was at the worst of times. I nearly got my servo burnt off because of the voice coming in during battle. I knew it might be dangerous to talk back to it but something about the tone and friendliness of it pushed that feeling away. So, every night before I went into recharge I would talk to it at least a few minutes and it wouldn't bother me during times when it shouldn't.

:: the one who is holding me doesn't love me. Thinks I am mindless… what is mindless? ::

I couldn't help but laugh quietly at hearing this. This voice was so innocent I couldn't think it was any form a danger.

**:: **you are not mindless; far from it. Whoever is saying these things doesn't know what they're talking about. **::**

Over the other end I could hear the voice give a childish laugh and it made me smile inwardly.

:: The one who holds me is now sad. But friendly voice is making it better. ::

Whoever this voice was had a special name for each bot it knew. I was Family, why I don't know, 'The one who holds me' I figured was one of its caretakers, and 'Friendly voice' was somebot its caretaker must know.

:: Family, how come you won't come see me? ::

This was a normal question I got from the voice and I answered it like always.

**:: **because I don't know where you are. **::**

I knew the voice was never happy that I said this but it was true. I didn't have the slightest clue as to where they were or who they were.

:: I'm sleepy family. ::

A yawn came from the other end and I nodded in agreement.

**:: **I think it is best that we both get some rest. **::**

:: Goodnight Family. ::

And like that the voice was gone and the line was silent.

Turning over in my berth, I offlined my optics. Allowing recharge to take me but not before I quietly whispered.

"**Goodnight**"

**Okay, really short CHPTR but I figured this is a okay area to stop for now. The next CHPTR I think people are going to be really sad and angry with me. But I will now spoil it for you.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8: Soundwave's Pain

**Hi people of Fanfiction! Here's another chptr for the Carrier Project.**

**Okay, I got some bad news for you all...**

**as the song goes 'Oops I did it again!' as in I got in trouble and got grounded from the internet and my laptop.**

**The only way I am posting this is because I am going incognito and doing this behind my 'rents backs.**

**Yeah I know... Bad Supersonicboy! Very Bad! but I needed to tell the people of FF of my situation to tell them that until my problem is fixed, meaning until my grades come up, I will be unable to post any more chptrs for any of my stories.**

**Sorry, but that is how the cookie crumbles...**

**Well, I guess I bore you enough of my life problems.**

**On with the chptr, hope it will be okay until I come back.**

Knock Out's P.O.V:

Another earth month has gone by and nothing good has come out of it.

To begin the month off, it has brought me nothing but trouble for myself. My midsection has bulged out to the size of a mountain and the sparklings have done non stop fluttering into the night which keeps me from recharging. So saying I'm a little annoyed is an understatement.

But I can't complain to much, seeing it that both Dreadwing and Soundwave have both been taking as much a beating as I have,

they have much less room in their midsections than I do considering the number of sparklings they are carrying. Thank Primus that it's just two in my own. Anymore and I know I would have gone mad.

Dreadwing's mood swings have escalated to a degree where Megatron had to pry him off Breakdown for making a comment about how he was acting odd. Since than, Dreadwing has kept himself to his room or in the training rooms.

Soundwave has been distant from everyone; avoiding any contact as best as he can. Mostly it's just Breakdown, Dreadwing, and myself who are allowed to touch him. Anyone else, besides Megatron who is just given a warning from one of Soundwave's tentacles, is sent flying into the nearest wall. Can't say I blame him; losing a sparkling is bad and here Soundwave is given a second chance to at least touch one again and say that he had part in creating it.

If he lost another one I think he would loose his processor.

OoOoOoOoOo

Mostly today has been pretty much laid-back and easy going. Megatron hasn't been in any form of a rotten mood and since the Autobots haven't messed with us no one has been injured or in need of repairs.

As of right now, I am working on a report for Megatron on the progress of the sparklings in the med-bay and it was relatively quiet.

The sparklings were nothing but still and I was thanking Primus for every klick of it.

I didn't know where Breakdown had gone off to but if I had to guess, he was either out for a drive or Megatron had him on another energon hunt.

I was very envious of my bigger blue Mech. Since the sparklings prohibit me from transforming into my alt mode I haven't been able to drive. Oh, what a drive through the countryside wouldn't do right now.

As I came to finish the report, I was about to place the datapad down on the table but by accident it slipped off the table and fell to the floor.

"Scrap." I hissed out, not liking the idea of what I had to do. Bending down was becoming a harder thing to do with each passing cycle. Once I nearly fell over when I was coming back up from picking up a needle that had fall at my pedes.

Steadying myself, I slowly bent down and reached out for the accursed datapad. Once it was in my grasp I motioned for myself to get up but...

"Uh oh." I couldn't believe it. Why did this have to happen, out of all Mech, why me? Why not Dreadwing or Soundwave? Growling in anger I looked at my odd formation. I was... stuck.

Trying to lift myself back up again, I was only met with a creak from my locked joints. "Scrap!" I shouted out in anger and not too long after I said this the sparklings started to flutter wildly.

"Can things get any better?" I asked myself and I nearly went into a glitched moment when I heard the familiar sound of the doors opening.

"Hey K.O, you arou-..." it was Breakdown and as we locked with each others optics I could feel the odd feeling grow ever more. "Uh, Knock Out... what are you doing?" Breakdown asked and I didn't want to tell him the truth of my... situation. "What's it look like I'm doing?! I'm picking up a datapad that fell to the floor for Primus sakes!"

Breakdown stared at me for another few klicks before a smirk rolled onto his face and I knew instantly that he knew the truth. "You're stuck." it was more of a statement than a question but I answered it anyway. "... Yes."

Breakdown chuckled lightly before walking over and stood behind me. "Hang on; I'll have ya back up." placing his servos under my arms, Breakdown slowly began to raise me up. My joints creaked in displeasure but once I was back upright they gave off a loud pop and I sighed out in relief.

"Thank you Breakdown." leaning over on the table, I placed my helm in my servo while the other one went over the mountainous bulge hoping to stop the fluttering.

"From one problem to the next. First you're getting restless nights and now I have to watch you to make sure you don't get stuck again." Breakdown teased but I could care less as of now; I was just too tired.

"Why don't you take a break K.O? Primus knows you need it." Breakdown's offer did sound inviting but with a sudden screech flying through the ship, I figured that was out of the question.

"What the scrap is that?" Breakdown asked but before I could answer I was running out of the med-bay and to wherever the sounds were coming from. "Yo Knock Out, wait up!"

As we both ran down the halls, we soon came to the location of where the sounds were coming from. "Soundwave's room?"

The screeches in pain were indeed coming from Soundwave's room and they now sounded even more painful. "What could that faceless creep be doing?" Breakdown asked but again, I didn't answer as I rushed in and what I saw was something I wasn't prepared for.

Soundwave lay on the floor with one servo pressed up against his midsection while underneath him was a large and growing pool of energon.

"Soundwave!" Rushing over to him I tried to lifted him up but it only caused him to scream louder if that was possible. His screams were like digits scratching a datapad screen and grinding gears.

"Breakdown, I need you to get Soundwave to the med-bay; Now!" Breakdown didn't waste any time as he came and lifted Soundwave up and ran to the med-bay with me close behind.

OoOoOoOoOo

Once we came to the med-bay, I had Breakdown place Soundwave on a medical berth. "Breakdown, I need you to go get me a pain tranquilizer." Breakdown nodded as he rushed off to go grab what I asked for.

Turning back to Soundwave, I watched as he grasped my servo tightly and how, even behind his screen, I could tell he was worried."Soundwave, you chassis is in the process of rejecting one of the sparklings. You're having a miscarriage." Soundwave's grip tightened and his other servo ran over his midsection.

"Save... Sparkling... I beg of you!" Soundwave's was barely getting his words straight but I still got the message. "I... I can't Soundwave. Your frame has already started the rejecting process which means the sparkling is..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. "I'm sorry."

Soundwave's screen stayed blank and he no longer responded besides screaming his voice box out.

"Found it Knock Out." Turning back to Breakdown, I quickly took the needle and slammed it into Soundwave's neck cables. It didn't take long for it to take effect but Soundwave chassis still shook.

"Breakdown, hold him steady as I fix the problem." Breakdown nodded and placed his servos on Soundwave's shoulder plating.

Pulling a laser from a nearby table I held it close to Soundwave's midsection and fired it. It cut through his metal covering and into his protoform quickly and it allowed me enough space to do what needed to be done.

Reaching into the sparkling pouch, I soon found the one that Soundwave's chassis had already rejected and I pulled it out.

Quickly placing it down on a table I turned back to Soundwave and sealed him up. "It's over; I removed it before it could do more harm." I said but my words went unnoticed as both Soundwave and Breakdown looked at where I had placed the sparkling protoform.

Turning to it myself, I was so shocked at what I was seeing. The protoform looked like an exact copy of Soundwave; from the thin arms and long digits, to the open spark chamber on the chest plating. The only thing that didn't look like Soundwave was the single red optic screen that was a tell-tale sign of the drones.

"Sparkling... see?" Soundwave's voice finally broke through the silence and I couldn't say no in this situation. Taking a cleaning cloth, I wiped away the energon that caked the sparkling protoform and picked it up gently. The form was so small, just barely fitting in both y servos. Handing it over to Soundwave I watched as the normally silent Mech cradled the form and rubbed it's face plating gently.

"Knock Out, I think we should step out for a little bit." Breakdown broke the silence but I didn't respond. As Breakdown took my servo in his, he pulled me out of the med-bay. As we walked out, I never removed my optics from Soundwave or the sparkling. As the doors came to a slow close, I thought I saw some tears slide down from behind Soundwave's screen.

OoOoOoOoOo

a few cycles have passed since the situation with Soundwave. Megatron had been informed and he was none to happy to hear this. He blamed me for the death of his soldier and said I should have done more. But what could I do?

Soundwave hasn't been seen since than I was beginning to worry about him. Walking down the halls, I soon came to Soundwave's door and I gave it a few hard knocks.

"Soundwave?" I didn't hear anything and the doors did not open so I entered the code and walked in.

The whole room was a mess, the computer screens lay on floor, posters scratched beyond recognition, and the berth looked completely trashed.

"Soundwave?" looking around I soon saw the Mech I was hunting for. Soundwave was sitting in a corner of the room with his helm to his knee joints, while a familiar tune played. It was an old, very old, Cybertronian lullaby. The tune was off a bit with the sounds of sobs which I knew came from Soundwave.

"Soundwave." walking over to him, I placed a servo on his shoulder plating and that was when I noticed something. There at Soundwave's pedes lay his face screen and from the looks of it he had torn it off roughly.

"Soundwave, look at me."I asked quietly and Soundwave did. Looking at me with wild tears, I saw the true face of Soundwave. He had a large scar across his face starting from his left optic to his bottom jaw, his optics were a ghostly white which meant he was almost blind or even completely, and his face coloring was light gray.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked as I somehow bent down to where I was optic level with him. "Soundwave... off-lined... sparkling. Conclusion... Soundwave murderer." Soundwave's real voice was soft and gentle and if I didn't know better I would have thought he was a femme.

"No, Soundwave you didn't kill the sparkling. It was already off-lined before your chassis was rejecting it." what I said was true; the sparkling had been created with a defective spark and it had off-lined on it's own. Not by Soundwave.

"Still... sparkling dead... Soundwave... lost another." Soundwave hung his helm again and I sighed loudly. He had now lost two sparkling under his care; I dot think things could get worse for him.

"You may have lost one but you still have three more inside you that need attending to. And having you mope around in this scarp heap of a room isn't going to help them none." Soundwave looked down at his midsection and even though it looked a size smaller you could still see the largeness to it.

"Come on, I need to give you a check over." I held my servo out to Soundwave but he didn't take it. "Soundwave, look at me." Soundwave did look at me this time and I couldn't help but place my servo down on his midsection.

"I know it must be tough to lose a sparkling like this but you have others to worry about now. Just... try not to dwell on the past." I said slowly and Soundwave nodded and finally took my hand.

"Knock Out... Thank you."

I didn't know why he thanked me but I nodded anyway. "Come on, let's go." as we walked down the halls I could feel the fluterring start up but this time it wasn't wild; it was soft and steady. This wasn't annoying so I didn't make a fuss about it. But something told me that... things would turn out alright.

I hope.

**Okay, very bad ending! **

**( blows raspberry! )**

**but I got the chptr over with.**

**I know what a lot of the reviews are going to be about so go ahead and type them out.**

**Hope to type the next one out soon.**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


End file.
